It Takes Two for Onigiri
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Sarada tak tahu kalau sang papa mencintainya sebesar itu. Sebesar onigiri isi umeboshi. SasuSakuSara Fanfiction!


Sasuke berdiri termangu di depan pintu geser kamar putri semata wayangnya—gadis yang selalu mencoba menghindari tiap kontak fisik maupun mata dengannya. Sasuke tidak pernah dan tidak akan mulai menghakimi sikap Sarada terhadapnya saat ini. Bagaimanapun, putrinya pantas mendapatkan ayah yang lebih baik. Yang tinggal setiap saat di sisinya. Yang tahu setiap perkembangannya sejak belum bisa merangkak. Yang tidak tiba-tiba menghunus pedang ke arahnya. Yang tidak seperti _nya_.

Diamatinya punggung kecil yang tertutup selimut itu, terlihat rapuh dan membuatnya berpikir tentang masa-masa sulit yang mungkin putrinya alami saat ia tak di sini.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah, Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba saja sang istri yang tadi sedang sibuk menulis laporan, sudah berdiri di sisinya sambil mengaitkan tangan di satu lengan Sasuke yang tersisa. Kemampuan seorang Uchiha Sakura dalam membaui kekhawatirannya di udara tidak diragukan lagi. Ia bisa muncul tepat saat Sasuke ingin melihatnya dan mengucapkan hal yang butuh ia dengar.

"Dia masih marah," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura tersenyum, mengusap bahu suaminya lembut. "Bukan marah … hanya perlu waktu. Lagi pula, aku pun pernah marah padamu. Tapi aku di sini …." Sakura meraih dagu Sasuke dan memutar wajah datar itu menghadapnya, menatap sepasang mata gelap itu dalam-dalam. "Kita semua di sini."

 _Mereka di sini,_ ulang Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, _bersamaku …_.

Sasuke melempar pandang terakhir kali ke arah Sarada sebelum menutup pintu dan membiarkan Sakura menuntunnya ke arah kamar mereka.

"Tunggulah. Besok suasana hatinya pasti lebih baik setelah jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Ah. Maksudku karyawisata akademi … semacam itulah. Shino bilang mereka akan mengunjungi padang bunga di dekat air terjun."

"Shino sudah beralih ke kumbang?" Kalau ada alasan mengapa padang bunga menjadi tujuan karyawisata akademi, Sasuke rasa itu adalah karena Shino ingin mengoleksi kumbang yang sedang ramai menghinggapi bunga-bunga di padang itu.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya. "Mungkin. Lagipula kumbang termasuk serangga, 'kan?" selorohnya sambil membuka pintu kamar mereka, menyalakan lampu, lantas mendudukkan Sasuke di tepi ranjang. "Nah, beristirahatlah."

Alis Sasuke berkedut sekejap, matanya bertanya tanpa suara.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti. Sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku dulu lalu membuat _bento_ untuk Sarada," jelas Sakura sambil menarik selimut untuk Sasuke tapi suaminya itu malah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Apa?"

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

Hening.

"Aku … punya permintaan."

 **It Takes Two For Onigiri**

CherryMintAzzule  
 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate** **K+** **  
**#40—Onigiri  
 **SasuSaku** **Sara Fanf** **iction**

Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.

 **Sarada tak tahu kalau sang papa mencintainya sebesar itu.**

 **Sebesar** ** _onigiri_** **isi** ** _umeboshi_** **.**

Paginya, Sarada muncul di meja makan dengan tampang kesal. Malam tadi, tidurnya terganggu dengan suara berisik yang nyaris membuatnya bangkit dari kasur. Sayangnya, tubuh Sarada terlalu lelah karena seharian kemarin ia habiskan dengan mengonsep tugas karyawisatanya bersama Chou-Chou. Ditambah lagi, sahabatnya itu mengajaknya berkeliling _konbini_ untuk memasok camilan bekal perjalanan mereka hari ini (dan Chou-Chou nyaris memborong seisi _konbini_ jika saja ia tidak ingat pesan Bibi Karui untuk berdiet). Namun yang paling membuatnya lelah, terutama lelah batin, adalah kehadiran sosok asing yang tiba sejak empat hari lalu.

Papanya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sarada tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang terjadi di minggu sebelumnya. Tentang kelahirannya, kacamata, atau pun tes DNA. Mama dan papanya bilang kalau Sarada adalah anak mereka dan itu cukup. Krisis identitasnya harus diputus di sana. Namun tetap saja, Sarada belum terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, dengan suaranya, dengan tatapan matanya yang ia tahu selalu mengamati geriknya—semua yang dilakukan papanya. Alhasil, ia jadi terlihat uring-uringan semenjak papanya datang.

"Sarada, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti terlambat, loh," tegur mamanya yang pagi ini sudah cantik tanpa celemek masaknya. Sepertinya mamanya mau pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengantarkan laporan. Perlahan, Sarada mengangkat sumpitnya.

Di sebelah mamanya, yang artinya tepat berhadapan dengannya, duduk seorang pria yang mewariskan mata hitam padanya. Meski Sarada ragu, ia menebak kalau papanya sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik karena sekilas tadi papanya melempar senyum tipis saat mereka bertatapan. Pura-pura tak melihatnya, Sarada memilih menyumpit lauk dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana dengan sarapanmu? Mau kupegangi mangkuknya? Atau kusuapi?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah Sarada dengar sejak hari pertama kedatangan papanya itu membuatnya secara refleks menatap lengan kiri kemeja abu-abu gelap yang papanya kenakan. Kemeja itu berlengan panjang dan ketiadaan tangan yang mengisinya membuat lengan kemeja itu berayun-ayun pelan saat papanya membuat gerakan.

Satu lagi yang tidak ingin Sarada pusingkan adalah ketiadaan tangan sang papa. Ya, ya. Sarada sudah dengar tentang masa lalu sang papa baik dari mulut mamanya yang menceritakan apa adanya, maupun dari mulut-mulut usil yang menambahi 'bumbu-bumbu' hingga membuat Sarada nyaris menjadikan amandel mereka sebagai target kunainya. Sarada juga dengar kalau papanya menolak tangan buatan Nenek Tsunade sebagai pengingat atas segala dosanya—yang sangat banyak, kalau Sarada tega menambahi. Alasan itu membuat Sarada yakin papanya akan tetap bertangan satu sampai kapan pun.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura."

Sahutan papanya membuat Sarada tersadar. Lama sekali Sarada tidak mendengar suara lelaki dewasa di rumahnya dan tiba-tiba mendengarnya selama empat hari terakhir ini rasanya aneh juga. Aneh, tapi menyenangkan. Sedikit. Dan meski papanya jarang bicara, sekalinya ia bicara, suaranya mampu membuat Sarada terpaku. Begitu dalam dan jernih.

 _Suara papanya._

" _Mou!_ Sasuke _-kun!_ Kalau alasanmu menolaknya adalah malu karena Sarada di sini, jangan pedulikan. Sarada tidak akan menggodamu. Ya, 'kan, Sarada?"

Sarada hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas menanggapi pertanyaan mamanya. Hal ini juga jarang dilihatnya. Mamanya ternyata bisa bersikap manja, lengkap dengan cengiran jahil dan tatapan jenaka. Selama ini Sarada selalu melihat sosoknya yang kuat, wanita mandiri yang serba bisa. Cantik, pintar, dan bersahaja. Tapi kini, di depan papanya, mamanya tak beda dengan gadis remaja. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat mamanya sejenak melepas segala beban dan bersikap layaknya istri yang kesepian dan manja pada suaminya yang nyaris tak pernah pulang.

Selama dua menit berikutnya, Sarada menyaksikan bagaimana mamanya mencoba menyuapi papanya yang nampak ogah-ogahan. Sesekali keluhan "Hentikan, Sakura," dilontarkan papanya dengan wajah masih sedatar jalanan. Tapi mamanya tak mau dengar, hingga ia berhasil membuat pipi tirus papanya menggembung karena makanan. Ketika papanya benar-benar terlihat seperti hamster, Sarada mulai yakin papanya akan memarahi mamanya.

Tapi tidak! Papanya hanya menatap mamanya yang masih _nyengir_ lebar ke arahnya lantas mendorong dahi mamanya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membuat mamanya tertawa-tawa. Fakta bahwa hanya mamanya yang tak kena _chidori_ karena memperlakukan papanya seperti itu (Sarada juga dengar cerita dari Paman Naruto yang bilang kalau papanya paling tidak suka diganggu dan membalas pengganggunya dengan lemparan _chidori_ ), membuat Sarada yakin kalau papanya mencintai mamanya—

"Ish! Kau menggemaskan sekali, Sasuke- _kun_!" Cubit. Cubit. Kecup.

—dan mungkin hanya mamanya sebab detik itu juga Sarada merasa seperti obat nyamuk di kursinya.

" _Gochisousama deshita._ " Sarada meletakkan sumpit dan meloncat turun dari kursinya.

"Ah! Sarada, tunggu!" seruan Sakura membuat Sarada berbalik tepat di ambang pintu dapur.

"Apa?"

"Mama tidak bisa mengantarmu—"

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Toh setiap harinya Sarada berangkat ke akademi sendiri.

"—jadi papamu yang akan mengantarmu."

Sarada tidak menjawab. Ia menatap orangtuanya bergantian sebelum berjalan cepat menuju pintu tanpa mengucap salam.

.

.

Sarada tahu ia akan dimarahi jika ia pulang nanti. Tingkahnya tadi pagi benar-benar tidak sopan dan bukan dirinya sekali. Tapi entah mengapa saat itu kakinya bergerak sendiri.

 _Apa alam bawah sadarku masih menolak papa? Apa sebenarnya aku membenci papa?_

Pertanyaan serupa di atas terus berputar di dalam kepalanya selama perjalanan menuju akademi. Tapi begitu ia bertemu dengan Chou-Chou yang ceria, Inojin yang tersenyum menyapanya, juga kehebohan yang disebabkan Boruto dan Metal Lee, permasalahan sebelumnya terlupa begitu saja. Bahkan Shikadai yang mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan menuju padang bunga tidak membuat Sarada teringat dengan masalahnya.

Sarada baru mengingatnya lagi ketika tiba waktunya makan siang. Ia, Chou-Chou, Inojin, Metal Lee, Shikadai, dan Boruto duduk dalam lingkaran.

"Kau bawa apa, Inojin?" tanya Boruto heboh sambil membuka kotak bekalnya yang penuh makanan lezat menggiurkan.

Inojin yang sudah mafhum dengan kemampuan masak ibunya yang tak seberapa, menunjukkan isi bekal makannya tanpa banyak kata.

"Ya Tuhan. Pantas kau kurus dan pucat. Ini, kuberi _kaarage._ " Boruto yang miris melihat bekal Inojin yang ala kadarnya, merelakan satu potong _kaarage_ asam manis buatan ibunya.

"Nih, kuberi _ebi furai_. Ibuku buat banyak kok." Chou-Chou yang memang membawa bekal melimpah, memberikan dua ekor udang tempura.

"Ini. Jangan hanya makan daging dan udang. Kau juga harus makan sayur-sayuran." Metal Lee yang selalu memenuhi bekalnya dengan sayur dan buah, ikut menyumbang tumisan ke kotak bekal Inojin.

Inojin berterima kasih pada teman-temannya, nyaris meneteskan air mata.

Hanya Shikadai dan Sarada yang tidak menyumbang apa-apa. Shikadai, karena katanya malas makan dan menjadikan kotak bekalnya sebagai bantal. Sarada, karena rupanya ia lupa membawa kotak bekalnya. Ketika ia mengingat-ingat, memang benar ia langsung pergi tanpa membawa kotak yang mamanya siapkan di atas meja.

"Ibumu tidak membuatkanmu bekal?" tanya Boruto saat Sarada hanya diam memangku tasnya.

"Aku lupa bawa," sahut Sarada.

"Tidak biasanya," komentar Inojin. "Kalau begitu, makan saja bekalku sama-sama."

Sarada menggeleng meski perutnya terasa melilit. Tapi ia yakin kalau ini bukan sekedar kelaparan terutama karena jantungnya berdebar dengan irama tak karuan.

Ia gelisah … juga merasa bersalah.

"Jangan begitu. Ini, makan saja apelku." Metal Lee menyodorkan sebutir apel pada Sarada yang tetap ditolaknya. Saat itulah Shino _-sensei_ datang mendekat.

"Sarada," panggil Shino- _sensei_.

Empat kepala ikut menoleh bersama Sarada sementara Shikadai menutup telinganya untuk menghalau suara-suara.

"Ada apa, _Sensei_?" Sarada mendongakkan kepala.

"Ayahmu datang, di sana," Shino _-sensei_ menunjuk ke sebelah kiri, ke arah jalan bertepi semak bunga. Di sana, di bawah bayang-bayang pohon besar, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan jubah lengkap membungkus badan.

"Wah! Paman Sasuke!" Chou-Chou girang melihat papa tampan sahabatnya. Ia melambai sekilas. "Sana, hampiri ayahmu, Sarada!"

"Mungkin ayahmu mengantarkan kotak bekalmu," tambah Inojin yang terdengar sebagai alasan paling masuk akal mengapa papanya bisa sampai di sana.

Akhirnya Sarada pergi bersama Shino- _sensei._ Gurunya itu bertukar sapa dengan papanya sebelum kembali ke tempatnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau lupa membawa kotak bekalmu." Seperti dugaan Inojin, papanya mengangsurkan kotak bekal yang Sarada terima tanpa berani menatap wajahnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sarada sendiri ingin berlari dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, tapi rasa bersalahnya membuatnya kehilangan keberanian. Sekarang terserahlah. Jika papanya ingin mengomelinya di sini, sekarang juga, Sarada tak mengapa.

Tapi papanya tak bicara apa-apa. Alih-alih, Sarada malah merasakan usapan lembut nan canggung di pucuk kepalanya. Segera ia mendongakkan kepala dan melihat papanya menunduk menatapnya.

"Maaf," ucap papanya.

Sarada terbelalak. Bukan. Ini bukan salah papanya ….

Seolah Sarada belum merasa cukup buruk, papanya sekarang juga tersenyum padanya—pada anak yang tadi pagi dengan tidak sopannya pergi tanpa berkata-kata. "Maafkan … Papa, ya? Papa tidak akan membuatmu berada dalam keadaan seperti tadi pagi lagi." Papanya mengusap kepalanya lagi.

Sarada merasa ada gumpalan di pangkal tenggorokannya, membuatnya tak bisa bicara. Matanya juga mulai terasa perih.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke tempatmu, teman-temanmu sudah menunggu." Tangan papanya sudah ditarik, ia sudah diberi izin. Sekarang terserah Sarada, yang lagi-lagi menunduk menatap kotak bekalnya. Dalam hati, ia merasa malu, sangat malu, karena tak bisa mengatakan 'Maaf' pada papanya. Karena sudah membuat salah paham terjadi di antara mereka. Dan meski begitu, papanya datang padanya, mengantarkan kotak bekalnya, dan meminta maaf padanya.

Akhirnya, Sarada berbalik juga. Ia tak merasa sanggup lagi untuk berada di depan papanya. Ia akan minta maaf, itu pasti. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ia tak punya kata-kata yang cukup untuk menyampaikan penyesalannya.

.

.

"Syukurlah! Ayahnya Sarada benar mengantarkan kotak makannya." Inojin menyambut kembalinya Sarada dengan lega. Sementara itu, Shikadai sudah bergelung di belakang Chou-Chou yang membuatnya terlindung dari cahaya matahari.

"Horee! Aku bisa minta! Aku suka masakan Bibi Sakura. Enaaak!" Chou-Chou kegirangan sendiri.

"Memangnya ibumu masakin apa?" tanya Boruto, tanpa sadar merasa penasaran oleh pernyataan Chou-Chou. Apa masakan Bibi Sakura lebih enak dari masakan ibunya?

Metal Lee sadar ada yang aneh pada Sarada sehingga ia hanya menggeser duduknya tanpa bicara apa-apa. Ia bahkan melihat Sarada mengusap cepat matanya sebelum duduk bergabung dengan mereka.

Sarada diam tak menyahuti ucapan teman-temannya. Kalau tadi perutnya melilit, sekarang berubah jadi kram. Tapi dibukanya juga kain pembungkus dan tutup bekalnya, ia bisa memberikannya pada Chou-Chou atau entah siapa saja yang menginginkannya. Siang ini Sarada tak bisa makan apa-apa, napsu makannya sudah tak ada.

"Apa ya isinya? Apa ya?" Sepertinya Chou-Chou tak akan menolak jika Sarada memberikan bekalnya, ia yang paling mencondongkan badannya untuk melihat isi bekal Sarada—

" _Onigiri_?"

—yang rupanya hanya sekedar _onigiri._

"Apa benar itu _onigiri_?" Inojin menatap ragu. Gumpalan itu memang terbuat dari nasi, tapi wujudnya terlalu menyedihkan untuk disebut _onigiri._ Ukurannya tak sama besar pun tidak beraturan dan _nori_ -nya tak menempel dengan benar. Selain itu, ada tonjolan kemerahan yang kemudian mereka kenali sebagai _umeboshi—_ padahal harusnya letaknya jauh di dalam _._ Hanya dengan penampilannya saja sudah membuat tak berselera.

"Apanya … ternyata cuma begini," gumam Boruto sambil menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sarada … apa Bibi Sakura membuatnya sambil tidur?" tanya Chou-Chou sambil bergantian mengamat-amati _onigiri_ yang dimaksud dan wajah sahabatnya. Sarada menatap _onigiri_ -nya tanpa berkedip.

Metal Lee, yang tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Sarada, tapi juga tak tega melihat temannya memakan bekal itu, menawarkan bekalnya. "Kau tetap boleh memakan apelku kok …."

"I-iya. Punyaku juga, makan saja." Inojin menambahi, sadar kalau Sarada diam saja sejak tadi.

"Sekali-kali, makan denganku juga tak apa." Chou-Chou, meski ragu akan bisa kenyang jika berbagi, ikut menawarkan. Ia tak mau temannya mati hanya karena sekepal _onigiri_.

"Hmm … kau juga boleh minta _kaarage_ -ku." Bahkan Boruto pun tak sampai hati mengejek saat menyadari Sarada masih tak menanggapi mereka.

Hening. Dalam lingkaran, mereka bisa mendengar suara canda tawa teman-teman mereka. Semua sedang menunggu reaksi Sarada—satu, dua, tiga—yang rupanya memilih untuk memakan bekalnya!

"Sa-Sarada …," cicit Chou-Chou, tak percaya Sarada akan secepat itu meninggalkan(?) mereka.

"Heh. Kau yakin mau makan itu? Mau mati? Sudah! Makan apelnya Metal Lee saja!" Boruto mendorong-dorong buah merah itu ke arah Sarada, tapi Sarada menepisnya.

"Tidak, aku mau makan ini," ucap Sarada, suaranya sedikit gemetar. "Aku akan menghabiskannya."

Keempat temannya saling berpandangan, bingung harus membiarkan atau menghentikan. Tapi begitu Sarada mulai menitikkan air mata di kunyahan keempatnya, tanpa ragu mereka berteriak memanggil Shino- _sensei._

"Kenapa Sarada? Perutmu sakit?" tanya Shino- _sensei_ yang sempat dibisiki Inojin perihal bekal _onigiri_ petaka itu.

Sarada menggeleng dan tetap memakan _onigirinya._

"Sudah, tenang dulu. Berhenti makan dulu. Beritahu _Sensei_ , apa ada yang sakit?" ulang Shino- _sensei_ yang lagi-lagi dibalas gelengan dan air mata yang semakin menderas. Akhirnya, Shino- _sensei_ mengambil tindakan. Ia menyingkirkan kotak bekal Sarada dan menggendong gadis kecil itu dalam dekapannya.

Sarada terus menangis, tangannya tak mau melepas _onigiri_ yang habis setengah. Samar, ia mendengar suara teman-temannya.

"Apa _onigirinya_ setidak enak itu ya?"

"Sarada menangis sampai seperti itu, pasti perutnya sakit sekali gara-gara memakannya."

Sarada terisak makin keras mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu. Teman-temannya tidak tahu … mereka tidak tahu. Bukan karena rasa _onigiri_ nya Sarada menangis ….

Bukan itu.

.

.

"Shikadai, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Setelah melihat temannya dibawa pergi, Inojin memergoki Shikadai, yang sudah bangun, mencomot satu _onigiri_ dari kotak bekal Sarada. Tanpa meminta izin, Shikadai memakannya.

" _Bleh!_ Tidak enak!"

Hanya setelah satu kunyahan, Shikadai melepehkannya ke tanah.

.

.

Sakura pulang lebih cepat setelah dihubungi oleh pihak akademi. Ia menemukan Shino tengah menjaga putrinya yang masih meneteskan air mata, bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

"Dia bilang perutnya tidak sakit, jadi aku tidak memberikannya obat apa-apa. Tapi kurasa ada baiknya jika kau memeriksanya sendiri."

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak, Shino." Menyembunyikan rasa paniknya, Sakura mengantarkan temannya itu ke muka pintu. Segera setelah punggung Shino tak kelihatan, ia kembali masuk dan langsung menuju kamar Sarada.

Putrinya itu jarang sakit. Sebagai _medic nin_ , Sakura memastikan nutrisi Sarada terjaga, juga kebersihan rumahnya. Mendengar tiba-tiba anaknya sakit perut, lebih-lebih sampai _menangis_ , Sakura tak bisa berpikir apa-apa dan langsung melesat pulang ke rumah.

"Sayang, ayo terlentang. Biar Mama periksa tubuhmu," bujuk Sakura lembut sambil menyibak selimut. Gerakannya terhenti ketika Sarada tak memberikan reaksi dan malah menarik erat selimutnya ke dada.

"Sayang, Mama tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu kalau tidak tahu di mana sakitnya," bujuk Sakura lagi. "Sayang?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya isakan samar yang Sakura dengar. Hal itu membuat hatinya was-was.

"Sayang, ada apa? Ceritakan pada Mama."

Sarada tidak menyahut, isakannya berubah semakin keras. Lalu, Sakura mendengarnya bersuara.

"… pa."

"Pa? Papa?"

"Papa," ulang Sarada, wajahnya muncul dari balik lengan. Merah, sembap, bersimbah air mata.

Di balik manik hitam yang terselaput air mata, seketika saja Sakura mengerti arti tangisan Sarada dan rasa sakitnya. Karena itu, ia diam saja dan menunggu Sarada melanjutkan.

"Papa," isaknya tertahan, "Papa di mana?"

.

.

Sakura bersandar di meja _pantry_ , tepat berhadapan dengan meja makan keluarganya yang hanya berbangku tiga. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, meraba sebentuk lubang ramping tapi dalam di atas meja yang belum ada malam sebelumnya. Jelas itu adalah bekas hujaman mata pisau yang ditancapkan oleh orang yang keliru mengerti kalau tak perlu pisau untuk membuat _onigiri._

Diputarnya kembali percakapan dengan sang suami tadi malam.

.

.

 _"Sakura."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _Hening._

 _"Aku … punya permintaan." Sasuke berdiri lagi, matanya masih lurus menatap mata Sakura. "Bekalnya … bolehkah aku yang membuatnya?"_

 _Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Satu, dua, tiga. Nasi panda, sosis gurita, apel kelinci … ketiganya berloncatan secara imajinatif di antara ia dan suaminya._

Sasuke … ingin membuatnya?

 _"Tapi, yang sederhana saja," ucap Sasuke, seolah bisa tahu isi kepala Sakura. "Aku biasanya hanya makan burung atau kelinci panggang ketika di hutan, sesekali ubi jalar, karena hanya itu yang bisa kubuat untukku sendiri. Tapi aku yakin, Sarada pasti kurang suka yang seperti itu … sementara membuat masakan seperti masakanmu juga sulit untukku. Jadi … yang sederhana saja."_

 _Sakura mematung sesaat. Ia masih kaget dengan permintaan suaminya dan juga sedikit tak percaya kalau kalimat terpanjangnya setelah pulang dari berkelana adalah tentang putri mereka, bukan dirinya. Namun melihat kesungguhan yang berkilat di mata hitamnya, Sakura akhirnya kembali menuntun Sasuke, membawanya ke dapur keluarga mereka._

 _"Aku tahu kau pasti tak ingin kubantu … jadi kita masak sesuatu yang mudah saja._ Onigiri."

 _Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui._ Onigiri _mudah dan cepat, juga enak. Hanya saja, ada yang mengganjal._

 _"Kenapa kita membuatnya semalam ini? Jika hanya_ onigiri …."

 _"Justru karena ini_ onigiri. _" Sakura menekankan seraya melirik jam dinding di belakang. "Baiklah, sekarang sudah jam dua. Sebaiknya kau mulai berlatih membuatnya. Jika sudah mahir, buatkan lagi yang paling hangat lalu masukkan ke dalam kotak bekal Sarada. Semangat, Sayang!"_

 _Sakura lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan secarik kertas resep di tangan. Kertas resep itu pendek saja, tanda bahwa bahan dan bumbu yang digunakan jumlahnya tak seberapa. Tapi di bagian akhir, Sasuke baru tersadar._

 _Bahwa untuk membuat_ onigiri _, kau butuh dua tangan._

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di seberang meja. Jubah masih melingkupi tubuhnya, di satu tangannya yang tersisa ia memegang sebuah gulungan. Misinya yang baru.

"Sarada sudah pulang, ya? Aku melihat sandalnya di rak."

"Dia di kamarnya, sedang tidur."

"Dia sakit?" tanya Sasuke serta merta. "Apa terjadi sesuatu saat karya wisata?"

Sakura menghela napas. Dibuatkannya minuman untuk sang suami dan dirinya sendiri sebelum mulai berbicara. "Tadi Shino yang mengantarnya pulang dan menghubungiku. Katanya Sarada menangis setelah makan bekalnya. Ditanya apa perutnya sakit, dia bilang tidak. Lalu tadi saat mau kuperiksa, ia menanyakan dirimu. Kubilang kau pergi ke tempat Naruto untuk membicarakan misi yang baru. Setelah itu dia berhenti menangis dan diam saja sampai tertidur."

Sasuke diam. Sakura pun tidak merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan. Baik itu Sarada, Sasuke, atau pun dirinya, semua paham dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sebaiknya kau temui dia. Kapan misimu yang berikutnya?"

Sasuke dengan pelan mengatakan, "Besok. Besok pagi aku berangkat."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Meski hanya sebentar mereka bersua, baginya tidak mengapa. Karena selama dirinya dan Sarada tetap dianggap sebagai 'rumah' oleh Sasuke, mereka pada akhirnya akan bersama-sama.

Selamanya.

"Nah, cepatlah. Kau tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, 'kan?" Sakura berdiri dan mencium pipi Sasuke dan memeluknya sekilas. "Aku akan belanja untuk makan malam. Tolong jaga Sarada, ya."

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. Ia lalu menghabiskan minumnya dan beranjak ke kamar Sarada.

.

.

Seperti semalam, Sasuke memandangi putrinya. Tapi kali ini ia tak hanya berdiri di depan pintu melainkan tepat di sisinya. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat putrinya dengan jelas, wajahnya yang kini pucat, hidung yang kemerahan ujungnya, hingga mata yang sembap. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Sarada terlihat sedih seperti siang tadi saat ia mengantarkan bekalnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke kesulitan menelan, dan perlahan mengusap poni dari dahi favorit keduanya sambil berusaha untuk tidak bersuara.

"Maafkan Papa," lirihnya.

Misi sudah dibebankan, sihir ini akan segera dipatahkan. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan kembali tidur sendirian, di bawah cahaya bulan. Tak ada ciuman saat ia membuka mata, tak ada sup tomat favoritnya, tak ada pemandangan yang akrab di matanya. Tak ada Sakura, tak ada Sarada.

"Papa?"

Sasuke langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. "Ada apa? Kau mau minum?"

Sarada diam. Matanya yang seperti kumbang hitam menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Tidak …," bisiknya. Tangannya keluar dari dalam selimut dan meraih tangan Sasuke. "Aku mau Papa."

.

.

Sejak ia melihat _onigiri_ di kotak bekalnya, Sarada sudah tahu. Tak perlu lagi ia meragu, tak perlu lagi ia merasa kaku di hadapan lelaki yang membawanya ke dunia. Karena ia mencintai, sangat sangat mencintai, Sarada.

Tidak, papanya tidak harus memberinya senyuman atau mengukir namanya di bulan untuk membuktikannya. Bahkan papanya tidak harus membuatkanya bekal karena cinta itu selalu ada di sana, menunggu Sarada untuk menyadarinya. Jadi, bagaimana Sarada tidak menangis saat ia melihat bola nasi itu dalam kotak bekalnya?

Tangan papanya tak lengkap dua, tapi ia membuatkannya _onigiri_ yang harus dikepal-kepal agar jelas bentuknya. Ingatan Sarada kembali pada suara-suara berisik yang ia dengar dalam tidurnya. Pastilah itu papanya yang sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuatkan bekal makan siangnya. Membayangkan papanya mengaduk nasi dalam mangkuk sambil menahan agar mangkuknya tidak kemana-mana, memipihkan nasi di satu tangannya dan memasukkan _umeboshi_ entah dengan cara apa, membuat mata Sarada kembali terselaput air mata.

Papanya mencintainya.

Papanya mencintainya.

Papanya mencintainya.

Sarada menangis menyadarinya dan mengutuki dirinya yang bersikap buruk pada sang papa. Tapi sekarang papanya ada di sini, bersamanya, dan Sarada tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatannya yang kedua.

"Papa?"

"Hn?"

Sarada menatap mata papanya. Benar. Ada kekhawatiran di sana, membuat Sarada tak bisa lagi menahan lelehan air matanya. "Papa, maafkan Sarada. Sarada bersikap buruk pada Papa. Maafkan Sarada. Maafkan Sarada." Meski suaranya pecah dan air matanya memperburuk semuanya, Sarada lega ia berhasil menyampaikannya.

"Tidak." Sarada merasakan tangan papanya menggenggam erat tangannya. "Sarada tidak salah apa-apa."

"Tidak. Aku kasar pada Papa. Aku tidak menatap Papa. Aku mengabaikan Papa." Sarada terhenti sesaat karena tangisnya yang makin keras. "Aku meragukan Papa … maafkan Sarada."

Detik berikutnya, suara tangis Sarada teredam di bahu kokoh papanya, yang mengangkat dan merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Shh."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa."

"—tadi aku tidak menghabiskan bekal buatan Papa …."

Kali ini papanya tidak bicara apa-apa untuk sesaat, sebelum Sarada mendengar sesuatu yang belum pernah di dengarnya.

Papanya tertawa.

"Papa bersyukur kau tidak menghabiskannya. Kalau ya, kau bisa sakit perut." Tawa itu sudah hilang, tapi Sarada masih bisa mendengarnya dalam suara papanya saat ia melanjutkan, "Papamu ini koki yang buruk. Lain kali biar mamamu saja yang membuatnya."

Sarada tersenyum di atas bahu papanya. "Tidak. _Onigiri_ buatan Papa enak, kok."

Tiba-tiba Sarada didudukkan kembali di ranjangnya. "Sarada, jangan berbohong. Papa sudah mencobanya. Rasanya tidak enak sama sekali." Papanya menatap tajam dirinya.

Tapi bukannya takut dengan tatapan dan nada bicara sang papa, Sarada malah tertawa. Tawa yang kemudian diikuti oleh papanya.

.

.

Matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakkan diri, tapi ketiga Uchiha sudah berada di gerbang desa. Sakura membawa kotak bekal suaminya, Sasuke menyandang tas di balik jubahnya, dan Sarada berada di tengah, menggandeng tangan papa-mamanya.

"Kita sudah sampai!" kata Sakura ceria. Meski ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya—suaminya pergi entah ke mana, putrinya akan murung beberapa hari, dan ia sendiri lagi—senyum lebar tetap tersungging di wajahnya.

Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan Sarada. Seharusnya sekarang ia mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk jaminan beberapa waktu ke depan. Tapi anak istrinya sudah tahu kalau bersama mereka adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia damba dan tak perlu lagi ia megutarakannya. Lagipula mereka Uchiha, Uchiha menyimpan kata-kata terbaik mereka.

"Kutemui kau lagi nanti," katanya pada Sakura. Wanita yang ia tahu tak akan pernah lelah menunggunya. Ia lalu berlutut di satu kaki, menyamakan tinggi dengan putri kecilnya. "Lain kali, kita buat _onigiri_ sama-sama."

Sarada mengangguk keras, menahan air mata yang rupanya masih bisa menggenang setelah kemarin ia menangis deras. "Lain kali," katanya.

Mereka bertukar senyum dan janji untuk dipenuhi lain kali. Janji yang akan lengkap jika dilakukan berdua.

Karena semua pun tahu, _it takes two (hands) to make_ onigiri.

 ** _Fin._**

 **A/N:**

 **Ng. Bukan. Ini bukan fic yang saya buat sampai buka-buka arsip lagu galau. Ini juga bukan fic yang sejak awal ingin saya selesaikan. Tapi selalu, selalu, selalu bukan fic utama yang selesai duluan -_- (Sebenarnya ide fic ini sederhana, saya perkirakan selesai dalam 2000an kata, kenapa jadi dua kali lipatnya? Hadeh)**

 **Anywaayyy … arigatchu untuk kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membacanya. Ini fic manis minim konflik untuk pemanasan, persiapan fic berikutnya yang (Ya Tuhan tolonglah saya menyelesaikannya) dipost nanti malam.**

 **Soo … any critic or advice? (halah, sok nginggris) Please leave me a review or PM me!**

 **Jaa!**

 **Happy Sunday!**


End file.
